1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with locks for locking terminal fittings and to an unlocking jig for unlocking the terminal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-325814 and FIG. 17 herein disclose a connector with a housing identified by the numeral 1 in FIG. 17. Terminal fittings 2 are inserted into cavities 3 in the housing 1. Deformation permitting spaces 4 and locks 5 are formed adjacent ceiling surfaces of the cavities 3. The locks 5 deform into the deformation permitting spaces 4 in response to pushing forces exerted as the terminal fittings 2 are inserted. The locks 5 then are restored resiliently to lock the terminal fittings 2 when the terminal fittings 2 are inserted to proper depth. Each lock 5 has an arm 6 supported at one end and projecting forward. A locking section 7 is provided on the inner surface of the arm 6 and projects into the cavity 3 for engaging the terminal fitting 2. A projection 8 projects forward from the leading end of the arm 6 and can be maneuvered to unlock the terminal fitting 2.
The connector of FIG. 17 could be made smaller by thinning the arms 6 of the locks 5. However, the arms 6 are supported only at one end, and a specified thickness must be ensured to obtain necessary strength. Therefore, there has been a limit in making the connector smaller by thinning the arms 6.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-222321 and FIG. 18 herein disclose a connector with a housing identified by the numeral 1xe2x80x2 in FIG. 18. A terminal fitting 2xe2x80x2 is inserted into a cavity 3xe2x80x2 formed in a connector housing 1xe2x80x2. The terminal fitting 2xe2x80x2 has a stabilizer 4xe2x80x2 that is inserted into an insertion groove 5xe2x80x2 at a lateral edge of the bottom surface of the cavity 3xe2x80x2 to guide the terminal fitting 2xe2x80x2 into the cavity 3xe2x80x2. A lock 6xe2x80x2 is cantilevered from the bottom surface of the cavity 3xe2x80x2 and the free end of the lock 6xe2x80x2 is deformed as the terminal fitting 2xe2x80x2 is inserted into the cavity 3xe2x80x2. When the terminal fitting 2xe2x80x2 is inserted to proper depth, the stabilizer 4xe2x80x2 is located at the side of the lock 6xe2x80x2 and the lock 6xe2x80x2 is restored resiliently to engage and lock the terminal fitting 2xe2x80x2.
The lock 6xe2x80x2 and the insertion groove 5xe2x80x2 overlap longitudinally and the insertion groove 5xe2x80x2 cuts off the lateral edge of the lock 6xe2x80x2. Thus, the width of the lock 6xe2x80x2 is smaller by the width of the insertion groove 5xe2x80x2 and a ratio of the width of the lock 6xe2x80x2 to that of the cavity 3xe2x80x2 is smaller. The minimum width of the cavity 3xe2x80x2 equals the minimum width of the lock 6xe2x80x2 that is needed to ensure necessary strength plus the width of the insertion groove 5xe2x80x2. Therefore, there has been a limit in making the connector smaller.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to make a connector smaller.
The invention relates to a connector with a housing that has at least one cavity into which at least one terminal fitting is insertable. A resiliently deflectable lock is formed on an inner surface of each cavity and is supported at its opposite ends. The terminal fitting pushes and deforms the lock as the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity. However, the lock is restored resiliently to lock the terminal fitting that has been inserted sufficiently.
The support at both ends of each lock ensures a high strength even if the locks are thinned, as compared to conventional cantilevered locks. Thus, the connector can be made small without degrading the strength of the locks.
Each lock may define an outer wall of the housing or a partition wall between cavities. Thus, the connector can be made smaller. Further, since the lock is supported at both ends, the terminal fitting inserted into the cavity is supported firmly. In addition, a conventional cantilevered lock that functioned as an outer wall or a partition wall would expose the terminal fitting adjacent the free end of the lock. However, the lock supported at both ends provides enhanced protection because an exposed area of the terminal fitting is smaller.
Each lock preferably comprises a maneuverable recess to permit the lock to be maneuvered by an unlocking jig from outside. The maneuverable recess enables the connector to be made smaller, as compared to a maneuverable projection formed on a lock.
The lock preferably is substantially parallel with a terminal insertion direction of the terminal fitting into the cavity.
The lock preferably comprises a locking section for engaging the terminal fitting, and the lock preferably is displaced by a distance substantially corresponding to the projecting distance of the locking section.
The lock preferably is formed such that a terminal fitting contacts the housing over substantially its entire length during insertion of the terminal fitting into the cavity. Accordingly, the terminal fitting is held stably in the cavity.
An end of each lock preferably is integral or unitary with a front wall of the housing. Additionally, each maneuverable recess preferably opens forwardly and forms a fork at the front end of the lock. The maneuverable recess preferably has an introduction opening into which the unlocking jig is loosely insertable, and a guide surface is formed at the rear of the introduction opening to guide the jig toward the rear of the maneuverable recess. The jig can be inserted loosely through the introduction opening at an initial state of inserting the jig into the maneuverable recess. Thereafter, the unlocking jig is guided by the guide surface into a position where the jig can push the peripheral edge of the maneuverable recess. Thus, operability is good.
Further, since the lock is forked or divided to form the introduction opening, a maximum opening area of the introduction opening can be ensured in relation to the thickness of the lock.
The maneuverable recesses are open in the front wall of the housing. Insertion holes also open in the front wall of the housing to permit insertion of mating terminal fittings into the cavities. The unlocking jig is formed with a detector that interferes with the edge of the insertion hole to prevent a mistaken insertion of the unlocking jig into the insertion hole. However, the front wall is formed with a receiving portion adjacent each maneuverable recess. The receiving portion is dimensioned to receive the detector, and hence permits insertion of the unlocking jig into the maneuverable recess. Thus, an erroneous insertion of the jig into the insertion hole can be detected, and operability of detaching the terminal fitting with the unlocking jig can be improved.
The above-described fork at the front end of each lock makes the front end of the respective lock less rigid. However, the front end of the lock does not contribute significantly to the strength for locking the terminal fitting. Additionally, the fork makes the front end of the lock more likely to deform. Thus, resistance during the insertion of the terminal fitting is lower, while a sufficient force for holding the terminal fittings is ensured.
The fork of the lock is supported on the front wall of the cavity. Thus, the lock is longer than a lock supported on a side wall of the cavity and a degree of freedom in designing the lock can be improved.
The maneuverable recess for disengaging the lock from the terminal fitting utilizes the groove defined by the fork. Hence, an even simpler construction can be realized.
Insertion grooves may be formed in side surfaces of the cavities that have the locks, and stabilizers may project from the terminal fittings for insertion laterally in the insertion grooves. The locks and the insertion grooves are spaced from each other along a terminal insertion direction, but overlap with respect to the width. Thus, unlike the prior art, the locks are not cut or weakened by the insertion grooves and a large ratio of the width of the locks to the width of the cavities can be ensured. Accordingly, the cavities can be narrow when the locks are set at a minimum width that ensures sufficient strength, and therefore, the connector can be made smaller.
The stabilizer and the insertion groove cooperate to guide the inserting movement of the terminal fitting and ensure that the terminal fitting deforms the lock properly. The lock is restored resiliently and locks the terminal fitting when the terminal fitting is inserted substantially to the proper depth.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.